PickUp Lines and Comebacks
by AlexaSinead
Summary: For every PickUp line she had a witty comeback, but he still got to her heart.


**PickUp lines and Comebacks**

In a small town, in the college café a woman sat calmly drinking her coffee while reading new book she had just gotten from the library.

Across the room was a man, he was sipping on soda, while his light blue eyes were fixed on the woman reading the book. She was beautiful. Him being the player he was, he got from his sit with nothing but pure confident dripping from his pores.

He walked up to her and sat in the seat right in front of her. Her white eyes were lifted from the book and she stared at the handsome man now grinning at her.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked, leaning forward while resting his elbows on the table.

The woman rolled her eyes and picked up her things. She turned around to look at him and said: "Hiding from you" and walked away.

He watched her walk away, for the first time in his life he was shot down.

Two days later he spotted her again. She was sitting on the floor typing in her computer. This time she had a pair of glasses, which in his opinion made her look even sexier. He walked over and sat beside her, he wasn't one of those guys that just gave up.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?" He asked slyly.

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore" She answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

He was shut down one again.

A week later he found sitting in a bar, alone as well. He made his way to where she was and stood beside the empty seat in front of her. She looked up at him, she looked confuse and annoyed.

"Is this seat empty?"

"Yes and this one will be if you sit down." She said. He stared at her and smirked. He turned around and walked away. Every time she shot him down he would be more attracted to her.

The next day he found her in the same hallway he had seen her days before. She heard him walk her way and she stared at him until he stopped in front of her.

"Don't you ever give up?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Your place or mine?" He asked.

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine"

"So, what do you do for a living?" He smirked, his hands in his pocket enjoy her cockiness.

"I'm a female impersonator." She smirked

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized" She crossed her arms.

"Your body is like a temple" he said.

"Sorry, there are no services today"

"I would go to the end of the world for you."

"But would you stay there?"

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." She glared.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and I together"

Really, I'd put f and u together"

"Your eyes they're amazing"

"Seeing your back would be pretty amazing" She said lastly. He gave a small snorted and walked away.

The next day, at the same time he went to the hallway, where she was sitting once again. This time he sat beside her, but she didn't even look up. He knew that she knew that it was him.

"I know how to please a woman." He started

"Then please leave me alone."

"I want to give myself to you."

"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts." With the corner of the eyes he saw her smile.

"I'd go through anything for you."

"Good! Let's start with your bank account." This one he laughed, and softly he heard her too.

"So, wanna go back to my place ?"

"Well, I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?"

"I'd like to call you. What's your number?"

"It's in the phone book."

"But I don't know your name."

"That's in the phone book too." He shook his head laughing while she giggled. He stood up and walked away, hoping that she would be there tomorrow.

The next day at the same time he was in the hallway and so was she, but this time she had no laptop or book, she was just sitting there, maybe waiting for him.

"Hey, baby, what's your sign?" He said, still walking towards her. She lifted her eyes and grinded.

"Do not Enter"

"Hey, come on, we're both here at this hallway for the same reason"

"Yeah! Let's pick up some chicks!" She smirked.

"Haven't we met before?"

"Perhaps. I'm the receptionist at the VD Clinic" He laughed.

"Funny I've never been to one" he said making her giggle.

"Oh so you do know how to talk beside those crappy pick up lines" She said. She laid her hand on her hip while staring right back at him.

"So, do you want to get some coffee?" He asked. She giggled as well and nodded. They walked side by side to the first place they met. Even though the pickup lines hadn't work as fast or the way he wanted them to work but he had gotten a girl and with her comebacks, he could tell she could be worth for a long time.


End file.
